My Angel
by xxxBeremyForevaxxx
Summary: Damon,Bonnie,Stefan,and Elena must fight the evilness of Katherine Pierce,since Bonnie is a witch her and damon is a powerful vampire they will have to work together to save'Mystic Falls' they must overcome fear,drama,and slowly finding there in love.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonnie's pov**

**"So Katherine's back,and I have to help you guys Elena"?I asked with an annoyed look on my face.**

**"Bonnie please Katherine is probably going to come after me,maybe even kill me,since I am hanging out with the Salvatores",Elena replied.**

**"Why don't you ask Damon or Stefan there your princes' who guide you through your tower princess".**

**She suddenly pulled me in the kitchen she looked preety mad,"Look stop it Bonnie,I know your still mad about**

**the Grams thing,but were at there house please respect them,and the Katherine thing just help".**

**Then we went back to sitting next to the Salvatores**

**I agreed"Fine,but on one condition Elena,make sure Demon doesn't bother me"!**

**I saw Damon roll his eyes and advance on me"It's Damon,okay".**

**"No it's Demon"**

**"Damon"**

**"Demon"**

**"Boonie then,that is your new name" he exclaimed sarcasticly.**

**"Uggh fine call me Bonnie and I will call you Damon",I tried to get on fair terms but he knew how to ruin it.**

**"And if I don't", he registered his smirk.**

**"I won't hesistate to light you on fire",I said viciously.**

**"Oh Bonnie,Bonnie sticks and stones may break my bones but words will never hurt me" ,He replied.**

**I looked for Stefan and Elena but I realized we were in the kitchen except six feet away from **

**where me ,and Elena were talking oh no.**

**"How about this,Katherine never loved a heartless naive bitch like you no wonder,**

**why she didn't send you a fucking postcard", I suddenly laughed hearing what I said.**

**It was to fast to think I felt myself being pushed into the kitchen wall my feet dangling five inches in the air.**

**"Look,I don't love her not...anymore..so say that again,and I will snap your precious neck" ,I heard him yell.**

Yes! my powers came and had Damon in a tight grip by the sink,I quickly ran out to the front of the house grabbed a branch sharpened it

hurried inside and staked Damon in the stomach

**"Mess with me again Damon this will happen", I inclined sticking it deeper in the stomach**

**Damon cried out in pain and Stefan along with Elena came"Bonnie what happened why did you**

**do that to him"?, she asked.**

**I was so mad i shown my vampiric face and started walking towards Elena with such speed "Bonnie stop are,**

**you a vampire",Stefan asked with worry written for Elena,and I.**

**"No" my face began to turn back to normal.**

**"Bonnie Bennet are you a va-.. she was about to ask but I cut her off.**

**"No,okay for any of you I am not a vampire just maybe my powers", I said**

**I knew Damon wasn't going to end this,since he is invited in my home, he can torment me,all**

**he wants,but I will say it was my powers, I walked over to Damon and I had a sorry look all over**

**my face and removed his pain.**

**"Damon I am so sorry" I broke down in tears I left the house and in minutes time I was home so I decided**

**to just watch tv and lay down.**

**Damon's pov**

**My brother Elena,and I myself had a what-the-hell-just-happened face I would defintley be coming**

**over to her house "My god Bonnie could be a vampire secretly",Elena said.**

**"I have never seen anything like that maybe it is her powers out of control we should help her",Stefan suggested**

**"No brother,I will do that only me,I am the experienced vampire...so therefore I will check on Bonnie**

**she looked hot vamped out" I said regaining my strenght**

**I changed my clothes and got into my ferrari and drove to Bonnie's house I knocked on her window so her dad wouldn't know**

**I was there I saw her get up from her bed and open up the window"Hey Damon about earlier I am sorry",she said.**

**She was so beautiful that I crashed my lips on hers she let me take control,gliding her tongue in my mouth I did the**

**same we fell on her bed I took my shirt off as,she took her tank top off revealing her red bra"Damon we should stop**

**you know".**

**He kept kissing,and sucking my neck"Why,Bonnie you give me an erection how could I possibly stop"?,he asked.**

**So we stripped all of our clothes that night,and continued kissing each other,and other stuff that could feel good**

**inside of you I woke up this morning in Damon's arms in my bed I screamed grabbed a sheet and covered myself,backed up against the wall"I**

**had sex with you didn't I Damon"?**

**"Yes ,and you were moaning you enjoyed it,so did I" **

**Suddenly the door opened and revealed my father's face "Bonnie who is he"?**

**"Her boyfriend"**

**"What are you doing here"**

**"I had sex with her"**

**"Get out"**

**"No"**

**"Yes"**

**My pupils began to shrink Bonnie saw what I was doing"Go back downstairs and don't interupt us**

**or what were doing now don't ask why were naked and what we are doing so,just turn your back and close the door"**

**"Okay" said Phil and closed the door.**

**"Look compelling my dad won't be a habit Damon",I had a serious look in my eyes.**

**"I know only if it is needed babe" I gave her googly eyes.**

**"Damon this is just a one night stand you know that right you'll let what ever happened go right... right"?she asked**

**"Nope I am going to tease you about it if you try to deny anything,or get with another guy"I ran over to her dropped the sheet**

**and with my vampire speed I brought her to the bed so therefore we would both be covered under the sheets.**

**"Damon I have school I can't have sex with you everyday,you won't tell Stefan or Elena about this will you" I asked with a pleading tone.**

**"No-...**

**"Thanks"**

**"On one condition Ragazza bella"**

**"Let's have a kissy kiss action for 4 minutes", I asked with a hot smile.**

**"Fine", she agreed**

**So we kissed for more then 4 minutes yes passionately shee was a awesome kisser we finally decided to end the kiss,**

**"Damon I kissed you know secret between us safe"? she asked**

**"Yes,but you probally won't be able to keep your mouth shut",he smiled.**

**"Yes I will,but I am not going to lie who wouldn't want to kiss the bad boy"?,she said,with her own little signature smirk.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I am stopping the story becuz I am not getting enough reviews you can write an review without being a member of fanfiction only 5 reviews! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Damon's pov**

**"Elena",I simpy stated.**

**"No duh sherlock,she's dating Stefan like she would ever date a monster like you",she replied she knew little but Bonnie did hurt me there.**

**"Well I better get going".**

**"Bye Bonnie see you later"**

**"Damon wait"**

**"Yes"?**

**"Will you let the thing go that happened earlier today"?**

**"No",I said before hopping out of her window**

**Bonnie's pov**

**Damon never knows how to let anything go,but really it was just my powers or was it something more I mean why would I ever sleep with I don't know maybe I was a crazy chick at the time but the I think I need to call Elena since it's Friday and well...you know I just have to call her...I got my phone out and dialed Elena's number.**

**Bonnie:Hello Elena is there any plans for tommorow? **

**Elena:Like you mean parties right?**

**Bonnie:No duh Elena**

**Elena:There's a party at the Lockwoods tomorrow two o' clock till all the way throught the night**

**Bonnie:Okay thanks**

**Elena:Hey I'll pick you up for school I'll call you when I'm there bye**

**Bonnie:Bye**

**I raced and got out of bed I jumped in the shower for five minutes then I got out dryed off and put on lotion,then went in my room to put on my I done I went down in the kitchen and made myself some breakfeast then went back upstairs brushed my teeth and put in mouth wash.A couple minutes later Elena called I got my backpack,headed out the door and sat in the passenger seat next to Elena.**

**"So Bonnie you going to the party tomorrow"?,Elena asked when she came to a stop light.**

**"Yeah probably"**

**"I really hope you meet someone new Bonnie you've been single for like six months"Elena said.**

**"Well you know Elena it's not exactly easy my Grams just died because of you,Stefan,and Damon!",I said in complete anger.**

**"Bonnie you asked your Grams to peform the spell you know didn't have to ask her",Elena replied looking calm.**

**I just remained quiet while the remaining time in the car until we arrived at school I can't believe she said that to me looks like she hit me with the truth back an eye for an eye.**

**"Alright see you in second period Elena".I whispered**

**"Bonnie!",I heard a high pitched yell I turned around to see a blond.**

**"Caroline hey what's been happening",I asked her while giving her a hug.**

**"Nothing me and Matt are going out I'm so excited and Stefan wants to see you",Caroline said walking away to talk with a ginger haired girl.**

**'I wonder what Stefan wants he is probably in the hallways'I wondered looking for him'.**

**"Stefan!",I yelled**

**"Bonnie why the hell were you sleeping with my brother?",He asked**

**"I didn't don't accuse me Stefan".**

**"Bonnie I'm not retarded your scent was all over him and why would you lie?".**

**"It's none of your business",I snapped and walked into first period.**

**I am so sorry I haven't updated in so long I hope I can update tomorrow or later tonight probably but I hoped you enjoyed it excuse my mistakes bye!**


End file.
